This invention relates to communication and collaboration tools that allow groups to share information across time and space using computer and other communication channels. The inventive method may be incorporated into the design of products such as groupware software and communications services.
The conventional approach to the design of communication and collaboration products, especially of groupware, is a centripetal method, i.e., group members are required to go to a central area in order to retrieve and exchange data and information. For example, in the Internet, group members need to converge on a server in order to communicate and collaborate.
The previous approaches taken in this field can be categorized in two different product groups:
(1) Centripetal method: Examples of the use of this method include: IBM""s Lotus Notes and Domino; Microsoft""s Exchange and NetMeeting; Netscape""s Virtual Office by Concentric; Radnet""s Webshare; Novell""s GroupWise; Thuridion""s Crew; IntraACTIVE""s In Tandem; Linkstar""s HotOffice; Changepoint""s Involv; Internet Media Inc.""s 3-2-1 Intranet; and others. All of these products require group members to remember to go to a central area (a server) in order to retrieve and exchange data and information. This centripetal design leads producers to develop products by increasing the speed of connection and facilitating access to the central site of communication and collaboration. Using the client-server infrastructure, products are either proprietary servers, enhanced software clients, or both.
(2) Narrowcasting method: This method is exemplified in the following products: PointCast""s Client and Server; Marimba""s Castanet; Progressive Network""s Real Clients and Servers; Microsoft""s NetShow; Netscape""s Browser and Media Server; Wayfarer""s INCISA; and all listserve products. All of these products use the narrowcasting model of one-to-many communication. Group members (many) have to remember to xe2x80x9ctune-inxe2x80x9d or attend the narrowcasted content served by a central site (one), without knowing whether or not new or relevant information is there.
Both the centripetal and narrowcasting approaches suffer from the disadvantage that group members have to report and remember to report to a central area for communication and collaboration. While they have not failed as models, they have failed to anticipate problems associated with the information age, such as information glut and competition for attention. Prior art methods assume that value is added by improving the way group members go about retrieving information that updates at a central location. Collaborative value is stored in the central repository. Group members still must actively go to the central resource to get any information or value from the group. For example, in the Internet, a group member would need to remember to log into a server for a videoconferencing appointment at a designated time. It would be an improvement to such a system for appointments and reminders for appointments to be xe2x80x9cpushedxe2x80x9d to the group member""s awareness via e-mail with a Web hyperlink to the videoconference, via a narrowcast of the appointment, or other technologies that drive the information outward to the group member.
In the digital era, the computer has increasingly become a substitute for physical presence and interaction. Designers, however, have focused on providing cheaper and quicker access and offering additional functionality such as manipulation of the data and information sought. In the attempt to mimic human interaction such as congregating in a town hall for a meeting (a centripetal method) via electronic means, the power of the electronic medium to conduct the meeting outside of the town hall has been ignored.
A xe2x80x9ccomputerxe2x80x9d refers to any apparatus that is capable of accepting a structured input, processing the structured input according to prescribed rules, and producing results of the processing as output. Examples of a computer include: a computer; a general-purpose computer; a supercomputer; a mainframe; a super mini-computer; a mini-computer; a workstation; a microcomputer; a server; an interactive television; a hybrid combination of a computer and an interactive television; and such devices as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and telephone systems that include microbrowsers. A computer can have a single processor or multiple processors, which can operate in parallel and/or not in parallel. A computer also refers to two or more computers connected together via a network for transmitting or receiving information between the computers. An example of such a computer includes a distributed computer system for processing information via computers linked by a network.
A xe2x80x9ccomputer-readable mediumxe2x80x9d refers to any storage device used for storing data accessible by a computer. Examples of a computer-readable medium include: a magnetic hard disk; a floppy disk; an optical disk, like a CD-ROM or a DVD; a magnetic tape; a memory chip; and a carrier wave used to carry computer-readable electronic data, such as those used in transmitting and receiving e-mail or in accessing a network.
xe2x80x9cSoftwarexe2x80x9d refers to prescribed rules to operate a computer. Examples of software include: software; code segments; instructions; computer programs; and programmed logic.
A xe2x80x9ccomputer systemxe2x80x9d refers to a system having a computer, where the computer comprises a computer-readable medium embodying software to operate the computer.
A xe2x80x9cnetworkxe2x80x9d refers to a number of computers and associated devices that are connected by communication facilities. A network involves permanent connections, like cables, or temporary connections, like those made through telephone or other communication links. Examples of a network include: an internet, such as the Internet; an intranet; a local area network (LAN); a wide area network (WAN); a cable network; a wireless network; a telephone network; and a combination of networks, such as an internet and an intranet.
An xe2x80x9cinformation storage devicexe2x80x9d refers to an article of manufacture used to store information. An information storage device has different forms, for example, paper form and electronic form. In paper form, the information storage device includes paper printed with the information. In electronic form, the information storage device includes a computer-readable medium storing the information as software, for example, as data.
The invention, referred to in some of its aspects as a Centrifugal Communication and Collaboration Method (CCCM), reverses the established centralized design of communication and collaboration products, especially of groupware software. CCCM xe2x80x9cpushesxe2x80x9d out to participants in a distributed application the data and information contained in a conceptual or actual central area. This conceptual or actual central area may be located in a distinct location, or it may be distributed among computer apparatus located at the participants"" sites. The centrifugal flow of CCCM is distinct from the current centripetal design of such products, and provides numerous advantages.
A centrifugal arrangement improves the ability of groups of participants to communicate, collaborate, exchange information, and to generally participate in distributed applications because of its focus on the individual participants rather than a central meeting site. CCCM creates value in interactive group-oriented software applications by distributing the accumulated group knowledge and activity to the individual participants, rather than forcing the participants to go to the central source of data and information where the wealth of the group is stored. Previous applications focused on better, cheaper, and faster ways to bring participants together in a central location. CCCM focuses on using the interactive capabilities of networks to maintain value among the participants, not only at a central repository of information and data.
The active, centrifugal delivery to participants of updated information relevant to the participants, such as the actions of other participants, the status of their pending group activities, the status of their requested information, etc., simplifies the process by which participants use software programs to gain and manipulate information over networks. Because the information is pushed, there is minimal need to converge at a central repository.
With CCCM, the dynamic is a centrifugal push, the opposite of the prior art centripetal model. The flow of information among participants in a distributed application using CCCM-enabled communication and collaboration software is outward in direction. CCCM takes the value of the central resource out to the individual users. The participants must converge at the centrifugal core (which, again, may physically be either centralized or distributed) only briefly. They are notified when they must do so, and their convergence is facilitated by shortcuts that make it easier to converge. Collaborative activity is moved away from the central core out through the network to the participant""s peripheral location. For example, in an Internet-based embodiment, participants automatically receive from a server the data necessary to communicate and collaborate as a group.
CCCM is an integrative method. Using a computer network, it employs software code and servers to distribute content. In an internetworked environment, if group collaboration application software resides together with an HTTP server, then pushing out the group-generated information by e-mail employs a mail server, a network connection of all participants, and software code within the group collaboration software that calls on the mail server to push content. Or, if the group-generated information is distributed by narrowcasting, then a narrowcasting server is used, from which narrowcasting clients of participants receive information feed. The group collaboration software, through added software code, then communicates with the narrowcasting server to deliver group-generated information to participants.
As distinguished from other group-oriented software, CCCM reverses the basic assumption about how group value is created and information is shared. Rather than focusing on bringing participants into a central location in a better, cheaper, and faster way, CCCM empowers the participants by providing them information right where they are and leaves them to decide whether or not to go to the central site at all.
As distinguished from other uses of xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d technology, the content in CCCM is provided and continuously changed by the participants. The traditional push system is broadcasting, like television and radio. In this traditional model, preset content is sent to all viewers who have means to receive it, like television and radio sets. Viewers must be there at the same time as the broadcast to receive the content they want, or they must record it at the time of broadcast.
The general Internet model of push is narrowcasting. As with broadcasting, the source(s) of content are decided by the narrowcaster, and filtered according to the users"" predetermined criteria as to what will be received.
In contrast, the content of CCCM that is continually being xe2x80x9cpushed outxe2x80x9d is not a standard collection of information selected by a central narrowcaster, but is a custom mix of information that remains in flux. The information that is pushed is created and continuously modified by the participants themselves. Messages and other information are unique to and generated by participants, and are determined by the role of each participant in the particular group application.
Rather than substitute an electronic model for the physical model of a meeting place, CCCM enhances the model of group interaction by taking advantage of the possibilities of virtual and digital communication and collaboration. While all other models took the previous xe2x80x9creal worldxe2x80x9d example of a meeting hall, developed its cyberspace equivalent, then improved upon the cyberspace equivalent, CCCM uses the power of electronic methods to provide centrifugal flow that enhances the physical model.
CCCM removes the need for individuals to gather at a central location to find out what is there, what has changed since they were last there, and what they can do there. All group value no longer resides in the central resource. CCCM takes the dynamic group information from the center as it is changing with the contributions of its diverse participants and distributes it out to those participants.
In one embodiment of the invention, a system for communicating information among participants in a distributed application comprises:
for each participant, a peripheral device capable of transmitting and receiving information; and
a central agent comprising:
two-way links to the peripheral devices capable of receiving and transmitting information,
a notice generator,
a notice sender, and
a central storage medium able to store information inputs from participants,
the central storage medium storing a first information input from an inputting participant directed to at least one receiving participant; the notice generator, responsive to said first information input, being able to generate a notice selectively for the at least one receiving participant and to push the notice to the notice sender, the notice comprising a channel to a memory location of said first information input in the central storage medium; and the notice sender, responsive to the notice pushed from the notice generator, being able to send the notice selectively to the peripheral devices of the receiving participant; whereby the receiving participant can access said first information input directly using the channel in the pushed notice; the central storage medium being further able to store a second information input from a participant in response to said first information input and to associate it with said first information input while subsequently retaining said first information input or modifying or deleting said first information input in accordance with said second information input; the notice generator, responsive to said second information input, being able to generate a second notice selectively directed to at least one other participant in said distributed application, which at least one other participant may or may not include said inputting participant, the second notice comprising a channel to a memory location of said second information input in the central storage medium, and said second notice being pushed to said notice sender; said notice sender, responsive to said second notice being pushed, being capable of sending said second notice to the peripheral devices of the at least one participant to whom the second notice is selectively directed; and the central storage medium being further able to store a third information input from a participant in response to said second information input and associate it with said first and second information inputs while subsequently retaining said first and second information inputs or modifying or deleting one or both of said first and second information inputs in accordance with said third information input.
In some variations on this embodiment, each of the central agent and the central storage medium is physically either centralized or distributed, with components distributed among the participants"" sites. In some embodiments in which the central storage medium is distributed, information stored in the various locations is synchronized.
The notice generator may push the notice immediately or at the end of a predetermined period, when all notices generated during the preceding period are pushed together. The notice preferably comprises at least a summary of the information input (but may include the entire information input), and a link to the information input on the central storage medium. The notice generator may push notices via e-mail, narrowcasting, or a combination. Access to the central agent preferably requires using a password and a user identification (userID), and information inputs and notices may be encrypted. The userID and password, and any other necessary access information, are included as part of the link. In a preferred embodiment, where a given participant is a participant in multiple distributed applications, a single channel is pushed as part of the notice, and the channel, when activated, links the participant to any information regarding any or all of the applications in which the participant participates.
The links may form a computer network, a cable network, a telecommunications network, a wireless network, a television network (cable or wireless), a radio network, or a combination. The central agent may reside as a program operating on at least one of a network server, an internet, an intranet, or it may reside, in a distributed fashion, on any or all of the participants"" peripheral devices. The inputs are preferably retained in the central storage medium as a database archive for a predetermined period. The system may comprise a network server farm including a server selected from the group consisting of groupware, a video server, an audio server, a chat server, and a news server.
The central agent may comprise a database system, to which the links pushed to the participants bring the participants when they are activated; in some embodiments, the database system is a relational database system, an object-relational database system or a flat-file database system. The central agent, in turn, accesses the central storage medium to push the information out to the participants.
In one embodiment of the invention, different participants are granted different levels or privilege/access within the context of an application. In such a case, the central agent also implements, or includes means for, differentiating among such different levels of privilege/access and permitting only activities associated with such levels.
Different participants may use different peripheral devices, including PDAs, wireless telephones, personal computers, etc. In one embodiment of the invention, the central agent is capable of manipulating the information being sent to and received from each peripheral device, according to its capabilities. For example, some such devices may only have audio capability, some may have multi-media capability, some may have visual-only capability, and they may have different formats.
The first information input is typically directed to a plurality of other participants, and the second information input may be directed to the first participant, another participant, or a plurality of participants. A person may be allowed to join in as a participant by forming a link with the person, and inviting the person to join. Alternatively, the individual initiating the application may opt to make the application public and thus open to participation by any individual desiring to become a participant, without invitations; such applications may be publicized, including by advertisement. In another embodiment, individuals are invited to join only with authorization by some particular individual or individuals, who may be the initiating participant, his agent or agents, or other designated individuals.
In various embodiments of the invention, the distributed application may be, among other things, at least one of a distributed discussion group, a distributed scheduling application, a distributed contact management application, a distributed document management application, and a distributed project management application.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of communicating information among participants in a distributed application having peripheral devices capable of transmitting and receiving information, comprises:
providing a central device capable of receiving information from the peripheral devices and transmitting information to the peripheral devices,
linking the central device to the peripheral devices,
responsive to a first information input transmitted from the peripheral device of a first participant directed to at least one other participant,
centrally receiving and storing the first information input,
associating the first information input with the at least one other participant,
preparing a notice of the first information input for the at least one other participant, the notice comprising a channel to a memory location of the first information input, and
sending the notice to the peripheral device of the at least one other participant only if the at least one other participant is one to whom the associated information input is directed,
responsive to a second information input by the at least one other participant, in response to said notice,
centrally receiving, storing, and associating the second information input with the first information input, while retaining the first information input or modifying or deleting the first information input in accordance with the second information input,
preparing a second notice of the second information input directed to at least one other participant, which may or may not include said first participant, the second notice comprising a channel to a memory location of the second information input, and
sending the notice to the peripheral device of the at least one other participant only if the at least one other participant is one to whom the associated information input is directed, and
responsive to a third information input by the at least one other participant to whom said second notice was directed and in response to said second notice,
centrally receiving, storing, and associating the third information input with the first and second information inputs, while retaining the first and second information inputs or modifying or deleting one or both of the first and second information inputs in accordance with the third information input,
preparing a third notice of the third information input directed to at least one other participant, the third notice comprising a channel to a memory location of the third information input, and
sending the third notice to the peripheral device of the at least one other participant only if the at least one other participant is one to whom the associated information input is directed.
In another embodiment, a computer readable medium comprises a program for carrying out the method according to the invention.
Further objectives and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the description and drawings.